rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 88.3 RR and Raksi
(9:40:24 PM) Lian: so you good to go canti? (9:40:40 PM) RR: yup (9:41:47 PM) Lian: anyone else want to be involved? (9:42:21 PM) Shadell: Sure. (9:45:58 PM) RR: woo! (9:48:16 PM) Lian: Nietfy? (9:49:49 PM) ***RR summons Niet! (9:59:17 PM) Lian: shadell? (9:59:47 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:59:48 PM) Niet: Sorry. (10:00:01 PM) Niet: So, what's the plan? (10:03:58 PM) Lian: anyway while you are still in that side of the world, that is to say on the way back from Autochonia (10:04:04 PM) abirkin2: WHAT IS THE PLAN? (10:04:09 PM) abirkin2: er, capa (10:04:11 PM) abirkin2: er caps (10:07:35 PM) RR: I'm not sure what the plan is... (10:07:40 PM) RR: what do we need to do? (10:07:45 PM) RR: or... whats around here? (10:08:35 PM) Lian: (sorry was distracted) (10:09:07 PM) Lian: Perception+awareness people who want to (10:09:58 PM) abirkin2: `roll 9d10 (10:09:58 PM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 9d10: 5 4 4 5 9 2 2 10 7 (10:10:08 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (10:10:09 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (10:10:09 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 2 9 7 4 9 1 1 1 3 (10:10:15 PM) Priceless: (4) (10:10:20 PM) Niet: (3) (10:10:34 PM) RR: `roll 6d10 (10:10:35 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 6d10: 5 3 5 7 8 4 (10:10:41 PM) RR: (2) (10:19:08 PM) RR: hmm... (10:27:38 PM) Lian: no one notices anything until you see a 16 yearold redheaded girl hit head long into green barrier that smacks her asside. (10:31:14 PM) Priceless: (green barrier?) (10:31:56 PM) ***Priceless looks over the girl, and the barrier. (10:31:59 PM) Niet: (Where are we, do we recognize her. And shit, redhead, she has to be important.) (10:32:21 PM) RR: (RR's Green barrier, I assume) (10:32:45 PM) ***RR gets a stick and pokes the girl with it, assuming she's unconcious (10:33:08 PM) Lian: (Yes RR's PD) (10:33:44 PM) Priceless: "Could you please not do that?" she asked, helping the girl up if she's conscious. (10:34:00 PM) Niet: Niet glomps, because elder lunars are cute. (10:34:48 PM) Lian: she is muchly conscious and able to dodge Niets (10:35:12 PM) RR: "She could have almost hurt me, and by extension... you all" (10:35:32 PM) ***RR coughs "She seems ok enough anyway" (10:35:48 PM) Priceless: "Can we help you?" she asked the redhead. (10:36:48 PM) Lian: "No" (10:36:57 PM) You are now known as Raksi (10:38:43 PM) Niet: Niet plants face in the ground, then, picking her body up with telekinesis, as if it were a rather disturbing puppet, moves toward Raksi again. The smile on her face is rather disturbing. (10:38:52 PM) Niet: "We're getting close to giving you all that adamant you wanted." (10:39:31 PM) Raksi: she tries inching towards RR. and away from Niet (10:41:04 PM) ***RR skoots backwards a little bit, realizing whats coming. She sits down on the ground and opens her arms "Might as well get through with this kid, come here!" (10:42:59 PM) ***Priceless quirks an eyebrow, "THIS is the Raksi I've heard so much about? (10:45:39 PM) Niet: "And what's wrong with her?" (10:46:12 PM) Priceless: "Since when did I say anything was wrong?" she countered, "I am merely surprised." (10:46:28 PM) RR: "I see." (10:46:55 PM) Niet: "Aside from the tendency to eat babies, she has that adorable and very useful body. The crimson hair that marks greatness in so many stories, an indomitable will to advance the magical arts and an incredible tendency for innovation!" (10:47:37 PM) Niet: "And... she's probably Rainbow's mate?" Niet observes the lunar's actions with care. (10:47:49 PM) RR: "She has a tendency to eat babies?" (10:47:55 PM) Niet: Or perhaps it would be better called obsession. She is drooling a bit. (10:48:03 PM) Niet: "She was better from that last time we talked." (10:48:03 PM) ***RR pauses for a moment "Come here n' get a hug kiddo!" (10:48:07 PM) Raksi: she touches under RR's chin, "So why a horse?" (10:49:10 PM) ***RR hugs Raksi "Why not? Its the right mix of mobility and power..." (10:51:37 PM) ***Priceless just shakes her head a bit. (10:56:54 PM) Raksi: "Its unusual for solar types.." (10:58:13 PM) RR: (Solar types?) (10:59:36 PM) Priceless: (Infernal exaltations are warped solar exaltations, as are abyssal ones) (11:00:08 PM) Priceless: "From what I understand, she had an... interesting experience in hell." Priceless quipped with a bit of amusement (11:00:28 PM) RR: (Oh, I see) (11:00:40 PM) Raksi: "oh?" (11:00:46 PM) ***RR nods "Thats putting it lightly." (11:02:44 PM) RR: "Whole prayer farm got turned into ponies by SWLIHN." (11:03:06 PM) Raksi: "why?" (11:04:59 PM) Niet: "Research." (11:06:30 PM) Raksi: "Well why not change?" (11:06:31 PM) RR: "Research to find out what is cute." (11:07:00 PM) RR: "I like this appearance." (11:10:10 PM) RR: "Don't change whats broken, Raksi" (11:10:20 PM) RR: (crap) (11:10:28 PM) RR: "Don't change what isn't broken, Raksi" (11:11:41 PM) Raksi: "Is that so?" (11:11:46 PM) RR: (in other news, Red Bull tastes aweful) (11:12:18 PM) ***RR qwerks an eyebrow "That is. I can do more as a horse than most do as a bipedal..." (11:15:19 PM) Raksi: "Is that so?" (11:19:42 PM) ***RR sighs at the broken record "Yes, although I've often let the coven handle more... delicate operations. Ones that don't need people's faces bashed in." (11:21:20 PM) Raksi: "Show me" (11:25:46 PM) RR: "Sure" (11:26:01 PM) RR: (where are we? is there a city nearby?" (11:27:36 PM) Raksi: (Near enough to one) (11:29:33 PM) RR: (Raksi is looking for a demonstration of me taking over a town, right? (11:29:43 PM) RR: (Or some head bashing?) (11:30:24 PM) Raksi: (why you think having hooves is better than hands) (11:31:26 PM) RR: (Oh, I get it.) (11:33:44 PM) ***RR cracks her hooves "Alright, go over there and throw a rock at me. I'll catch it and throw it into the air." (11:34:07 PM) ***RR points at a group of rocks (11:36:02 PM) Raksi: "How is that better?" (11:37:42 PM) RR: (one moment) (11:44:59 PM) RR: (Not really sure how to solve this... thinking) (11:45:12 PM) RR: (anyone have any ideas?) (11:46:16 PM) Priceless: (hmmm) (11:47:04 PM) Priceless: (Honestly, I'd just act above reproach in this case. It's what you like.) (11:47:16 PM) Niet: (Use the tail? Run?) (11:47:39 PM) Niet: (You can outrun anyone, if you have no other loss in function...) (11:47:45 PM) RR: (The tail's not a bad idea, honestly) (11:50:30 PM) RR: "Whatever I can't use my hooves for, I can easily use my tail." she grabs her hammer with her tail, rotating it slightly (11:51:05 PM) RR: "Also, with hooves, I can easily outrun anything. After all, I'm all horsepower." she cracks a grin (11:51:34 PM) Raksi: "try outrunning me" (11:52:26 PM) RR: "Your on!" (11:52:47 PM) RR: (how do we do this? I roll...?) (11:53:39 PM) Priceless: (technically, IF it were to roll, it'd involve athletics, but I don't htink it'll come to that) (11:56:11 PM) Raksi: (How long are you going to run?) (11:57:27 PM) RR: (Do I even need to stop? I have a charm that allows me to sleep while running, right? or is that Io?) (11:57:39 PM) Niet: (Isn't this contest a bit unfair?) (11:57:51 PM) RR: (how so?) (11:59:48 PM) Niet: (Lunars have inane speed charms.)( (6/24/2011 12:00:32 AM) Raksi: (Io has that one this is a do you want to do long term running or sprinting) (12:03:53 AM) RR: (Oh, sprinting would probably let me run longer...?) (12:04:43 AM) Raksi: (Sprinting is for short term running, there's also a long term running mechanic.. either way Raksi is going to cheat) (12:07:39 AM) RR: (ugh. This shows how much running I actually do IRL. How can I cheat back? mutate?) (12:09:49 AM) Raksi: (you could but she has some perfect effect charms to keep up.. so its really just how long until RR gets upset) (12:10:29 AM) RR: (which is probably going to be immediate) (12:12:15 AM) ***Raksi seems to very casually keep up with the pony as she runs, flies.. etc (12:13:57 AM) Niet: "Doesn't charm use defeat the point of the form's innate advantages?" (12:17:02 AM) ***Raksi watches RR's reaction (12:18:04 AM) ***RR seems to have a vein throbbing on her forhead. She grimmaces, and attempts to push forward a bit faster (12:19:54 AM) ***Raksi continues to keep up (12:22:06 AM) RR: (insert graphic of RR's head exploding) (12:34:47 AM) ***RR attempts to keep up (12:36:06 AM) Raksi: "Next?" (12:36:25 AM) RR: "...Next?" (12:36:51 AM) Raksi: "what are going to do next" (12:38:31 AM) RR: (not sure..) (12:41:14 AM) RR: "What would proove to you that hooves are better than hands?" (12:43:48 AM) Raksi: "Can you Dance?" (12:45:12 AM) ***RR pauses "What kind of dancing?" (12:48:17 AM) Raksi: "any kind?" (12:49:22 AM) ***RR stands up on her back hooves "Can you riverdance?" (12:49:50 AM) Raksi: "and how do you seduce or is it just other ponies" (12:52:19 AM) RR: "I brand folks to make them loyal to me, otherwise I use my gorgeous and distinguished looks to sway them." (12:53:00 AM) Raksi: 'and then what?" (12:53:27 AM) RR: (How did I actually make them into ponies again?) (12:54:15 AM) Raksi: ((...she's asking about how you do romantic stuff) (12:56:20 AM) RR: (Oh!) (12:56:39 AM) RR: "Pheromones." (12:58:02 AM) Raksi: "For what?" (12:59:38 AM) RR: "To sway people to allow me to transform them, thus making more ponies." (1:00:57 AM) Raksi: "So that's it? Yu look at someone and decide what sort of pony they would be?" (1:02:30 AM) RR: "Pretty much." (1:03:35 AM) ***Priceless is suddenly glad for her relationship with Rei, Rei isn't a babyeater and general crazy... a more specific crazy, but that could be alright (1:03:58 AM) RR: (I'm digging Raksi) (1:04:30 AM) Priceless: (yes, but Priceless is comp 5, among other things) (1:06:13 AM) Raksi: "and how do you pick?" (1:07:05 AM) Raksi: (alot of it got fixed thanks to interacting with moonsilver castes) (1:07:54 AM) RR: "I've found that farming communities produce the best ponies... specifically folks who deal with horses and can appreciate them." (1:08:44 AM) Raksi: "That's it?" (1:09:42 AM) RR: "Pretty much. From there they're turned into either flying, ground, and telekenetic forces." (1:10:45 AM) Raksi: "So you have no opinions on appearance" (1:11:53 AM) RR: "Nope. All that can be changed later on." (1:12:42 AM) Raksi: "So how do you pick what gets close?" (1:13:24 AM) RR: (I'm sorry, what?) (1:15:25 AM) Raksi: (how do you pick your bedmates) (1:20:37 AM) RR: "I pick them based on their loyalty to me and how much I like about their personalities beforehand." (1:20:53 AM) RR: "... and then make them into ponies." (1:21:34 AM) Raksi: "Only ponies?" (1:22:39 AM) ***RR sighs "Other forms could do... I suppose. After all, the coven is made of various bipeds..." (1:22:40 AM) Myrah: ((I'm SO glad Danzi is nowhere NEAR this conversation)) (1:23:13 AM) RR: (lol) (1:24:01 AM) Raksi: (danzi "I AM A MONOPED!") (1:24:17 AM) RR: (Danzi *armflail* (1:24:40 AM) Raksi: "YOu want to seduce your circle?" (1:26:23 AM) ***RR spaces out "Well... no. But they are loyal to me... and help me further my goals, which is why they don't have hooves." (1:26:43 AM) RR: "So other forms could do besides ponies, albeit in limited quantities" (1:26:47 AM) Raksi: "So you'd sleep with them" (1:27:18 AM) RR: "... never thought about it, honestly." (1:28:26 AM) Raksi: "So you pick from your ponies for that?" (1:29:45 AM) RR: "Probably, but none have really shown any promise." (1:31:31 AM) ***Raksi giggles (1:31:35 AM) Raksi: "So you're alone?" (1:32:15 AM) ***RR nods (1:33:33 AM) RR: "... why do you ask such questions?" (1:33:45 AM) Raksi: "Curiousity" (1:34:13 AM) ***RR nods (1:34:48 AM) RR: "So, do you really eat babies?" (1:34:58 AM) Raksi: "Before.. yes" (1:35:31 AM) RR: "And... now?" (1:35:43 AM) RR: "what do you do that some would see as taboo?" (1:37:47 AM) Raksi: "I was going to try and seduce a horse.. but I think she's missing the signs.." (1:40:17 AM) RR: "Oh never fear. I see the signs... Though, I'm curious, would you be loyal to me?" (1:41:21 AM) Raksi: "We are all ourown people.." (1:42:33 AM) ***RR smiles from ear to ear "Very good answer... How would you like to stick around me for a bit?" (1:43:56 AM) Raksi: "that's why I came" (1:45:20 AM) RR: "Fantastic!" she pauses "... care for a hug?" (1:46:42 AM) Raksi: "A hug?" (1:47:18 AM) RR: "I don't give them out very often." (1:47:48 AM) Myrah_ [Myrah@dm-39754.hsd1.ga.comcast.net] entered the room. (1:48:37 AM) Raksi: "must be hard with hooves" (1:49:22 AM) ***RR groans a little, but chuckles a little "Not as much as you'd think, actually" (1:49:53 AM) Myrah left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (1:51:44 AM) ***Raksi reaches to hug her (1:52:23 AM) ***RR hugs back "There we go, welcome" (1:54:58 AM) Raksi: "So now what?" (1:55:40 AM) RR: "Well... what do you want to do? Shall we find the coven that we left in the dust?" (1:58:09 AM) Raksi: "YOu have no idea what you want?" (1:58:51 AM) RR: "I want to get my troops back from malfeus, I kind of left them down there for now." (1:59:14 AM) RR: "I have a force all ready to go down there to retrieve them, I was just waiting for a lull to gather them" (2:02:06 AM) Myrah_ left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (2:02:33 AM) Raksi: "Now" (2:03:38 AM) RR: "Seems about right. Yes." (2:05:46 AM) Raksi: "That's what you want to do right this second" (2:10:05 AM) ***RR takes a few steps in one direction and stops mid step... thinking. Her face gets a little red "Well. Not RIGHT this second, actually..." (2:10:51 AM) RR: (good stopping point?) (2:11:51 AM) Raksi: (sure) (2:12:04 AM) RR: ( \o/ ) (2:12:11 AM) RR: (victory for RR) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights